Magic with a Cause
by Wickedness Lives
Summary: Princess Ozma, the child queen of Oz, is ready to take back the throne in the City of Emeralds. After many years of being kept safe from harm, as said by Glinda and the Good Witch of the North, it's time for Ozma to rule. But trouble stirs at the coronation that has everyone talking.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Most people spoke negatively about the Wicked Witch of the West. Those were the people that only saw her for what she did. The other people, the ones that got close to the Witch, knew she wasn't who everyone thought she was. People like the teachers at her school, roommates that actually stayed in the dorm in private school and college. Basically, it was the people who actually gave her a chance in life that knew her "true colors" as you may say.

All that was a few decades ago. The Witch went into isolation. She captured those in the West and made them her so-called minions. She had many people and animals that served her, some of them were the flying monkeys, which most people knew were her only loyal companions besides the guards. But she did have more than you think, as legend said.

Legend also said that when she got to the castle in the West, she was sentenced to death for trespassing. There were many choices they could've done: dunk her in water, set her on fire, torture her any way possible. But, like all the people that were brave enough to do this, they had a fight with all sorts of weaponry. There were swords thrown, maces that hit walls, arrows shot. All that happened was she made every one that was thrown at her miss her besides one: a lucky arrow that no one saw coming, not even the Witch. She lost an eye in with that arrow but she lived. The family left due to her rage and threat to almost set things on fire, even the family. She had the arrow taken out by one of her friends from her past, but never saw her again.

Due to that arrow in her eye, she only saw through her only eye. She replaced the bad eye with an eyepatch and a clear eyeball sized globe where she enchanted it to see places no one could think possible. She could see all the way past the Emerald City to near the edge of Oz on the East. Of course it was only to see what the other witches were doing, if the citizens were happy.

That was how she got her glass eye and what it was used for. People who heard the story of the Witch might think she was green or just some wrinkly old woman. Only one of those things were true. She did have green skin but she took disguise in a different kind of skin, the skin like the rest of the citizens of the land. She blended in as you may say. Sometimes she could control it, sometimes she couldn't. She didn't have warts like people thought she had. She didn't have wrinkles or nose hairs. She had a beautiful face which stories think are a lie.

Then another legend formed and this was a crazy one. There was a Kansas girl that came into this magical land by what she said was a cyclone. The land just thought it was sorcery since, what they thought was lucky enough, the house killed the Wicked Witch of the East. This didn't faze the Wicked Witch over by the other side of the land. She saw what happened through her glass eye. When she saw the little girl with those shiny slippers on her feet, she knew she had to pry them off her, no matter what it took. The Witch watched over her as she followed the road to the Great Oz. She didn't want to be spotted yet. She saw the girl with three others and a dog. They were said to be talking about the Witch negatively and that made the Witch sick so she left them alone.

After a few days of waiting, the witch was ready to get rid of the little group the girl made. She had sent many things to stop them from getting to her and all failed. She had a plan to set them off and get rid of them. It was a trick that fooled every single thing living: being allergic to water. So when that water touched her, she pretended to melt. As soon as they left, she came back to life. She wanted people to know she died, which will cause all the negativity about her to just leave the land.

Months had passed after that. Things changed for the Witch. She found someone that saw her for who she really was, not what others said she was. They got married and had a baby. You may say that this was all just legends and made up. But this, I found out, was the truth. It's told through the walls of her castle. That girl you think you know, she exists. But people thought that she was crazy, as well as her only family members. Some say that they were just dreaming about this land. But I can say this right now. That girl was right. This land exists. All the citizens exist. Everything in this land exists, even the City and the Fighting Trees and those three people that were with that girl.

The other characters you might wonder about. The Tin Man, he became a well-known woodcutter who found love with one of the Emerald City's citizens. They had a kid named Hom. He was part tin and part real boy. He soon had kids of his own, two to be exact. A boy and girl named Tonar and Issep. Tonar took up his grandfather's name as the woodcutter. That was his passion. Issep became a teller at the Emerald City. They moved to the city when they were young. The Tin Man and his wife were taken care of. Hom helped around the City.

For the Scarecrow, he found another wonderful scarecrow named Susche. They were being taken care of a Munchkin. He made a kid for them. He wasn't made like you'd think others would be. Instead of the Scarecrow being the grandfather of the kid, he was just the father. He decided he had a life to live with Susche until they were ready. They decided to name the kid Shyanusk, a girl that looks like both of them.

As for the Cowardly Lion, well, he had enough courage to ask an attractive lioness to be his. They had many cubs together and had many families. Some of them left them alone but only one of their daughters stayed. She found a lion for herself and had a son named Chairurn. He was a fierce cub but occasionally became a coward.

All of them knew each other. The Scarecrow, Tin Man, And the Cowardly Lion visit each other with their families.

As for the Witches, they also had kids of their own besides the Wicked Witch of the East. She passed away before she had the chance. For the Good Witch of the North, she found a wonderful prince to marry. They had twin boys and one of the twins had a daughter.

You might be wondering what I mean by when I started speaking like you can see me or something. I'm Ryar, grandson of Zwa'eiba, the real name of the Wicked Witch of the West. And this is my story. I'm continuing my grandmother's story. And her legacy.


	2. Headed to the Emerald City

Chapter 1: Headed to the Coronation

Gillikin Country was a beautiful place: meadow rues bloomed everywhere, a light lavender around the edge of the country and going into royal purple near the Good Witch of the North's castle; toad lilies scattered the ground near the castle; trees blossomed purple leaves. Just everything was a shade of purple. The castle was what you would expect one to be. It's risen in the field of toad lilies, its walls white with purple roofs. This was where the Good Witch of the country lived.

Inside the castle was everything someone could imagine: doors almost to the ceiling, floor to ceiling windows. Each room was filled with many beautiful and colorful objects and flowers.

"Queen Ozma? Queen Ozma?" A voice came from the halls, calling for the Queen of Oz. It came from a beautiful young woman, not as beautiful as Queen Ozma but almost. Her name was Tlixie, the granddaughter of the Good witch of the North. She came through the doors close to the throne room where Ozma was with soldiers.

"Sweet Oz. What's the matter, sweetie?" Ozma said as the young girl, around the age of 17, went to bow before her. Ozma knelt down and gave a loving smile of a sixteen year old. "You don't have to bow now my dear."

It was true. Tlixie didn't have to at this point. They were friends and in the same palace where the Good Witch had given Ozma a home many years ago, after Dorothy left Oz that one day.

"Everyone is ready for you to arrive in the Emerald City." Tlix had a smile that showed excitement. And she had a reason to. The throne did belong to Ozma herself but everything that has been going on with Oz, like the Hammer Heads getting out of control, There wasn't time to actually get to the City without being harmed. But today, after many months, Ozma was going to be put as the ruler of Oz. Many of the Ozians were headed there. "Oh and Lady Glinda is going to be there to give a speech," Tlix added after a few seconds.

It was a custom in Oz that whoever took the throne had a coronation in their honor. In Ozma's case, it's going to be different. She was in the line of ruling Oz after her father until he said before he was taken away that she should be taken care of Glinda the Good. Ozma did take the throne but it was only for a brief time until Boq, the wealthy munchkin Dorothy once met in her path, took it in respect to keep Ozma safe from harm.

Ozma grinned ear to ear at Tlix, going to hold her hands in her own. "This is a big day for me. For us. I'm going to fill my family's line of royalness. Imagine how happy my father would be. How Lurline will be smiling when I sit on that throne." She looked in Tlix's eyes and saw a spark of sadness in them. "This doesn't mean that we can't see each other. There will be sleepovers and parties for as long as we want them."

Tlix smiled wide and giggled. Even though she was happy for Ozma, she was sad to see less of her. They were best friends since Tlix was young. "That's a great idea," Tlix said after hugging her gently. They had a moment for themselves until the Good Witch of the North walked in with Ozma's scepter. She wore a beautiful white ball gown with a purple tint to it for the Gillikins.

"My dear. You look absolutely beautiful like always." The North Witch said standing a few inches from her. She was a small woman but she met Ozma at the mouth. "Everyone is extremely excited to have the return of our beautiful ruler back on the throne. And your beautiful gown is simply just perfect for this wonderful occasion."

Ozma was wearing a gown of shimmering light green silk, with feathers around the back of her neck and a dazzling necklace of all the colors of each quadrant of Oz. She took the scepter from the North Witch and looked at it. She hadn't held it in a long time and just holding it brought many memories, letting a tear drop. "This holds so many things from the past. Some good and others bad. Right Locasta?" she looked over at the North Witch.

The North Witch, whose name was Locasta, walked up to her and held her hand. "Very true my dear. And you were very brave during it. But let's not talk about that. It's in the past and this is the future of Oz." Ozma nodded and went to the mirror close by that one of the servants brought. Locasta helped with her hair and put her crown on.

Tlix watched them and grinned, knowing they both knew each other for years. She didn't know what the bad was since Ozma didn't tell her yet but she knew she'll tell her when comfortable. She went to the mirror with the two and looked at what she was wearing. She wasn't dressed for the occasion and she was embarrassed.

Locasta looked at her and went to her side. "I have a perfect dress for you." She went to put Tlix to the center of the room and waved her hand gently, making her outfit into a beautiful purple mermaid like dress with shimmering purple diamonds on the bust. Her hair is in a style of a bubble ponytail, showing off the light blondness of her hair. She led her back to the mirror and grinned hugely, turning around to look at herself. Ozma looked at her with a smile, seeing how beautiful she looks.

"This is the most beautiful outfit I've ever worn. Thank you grandmother." She goes to Locasta and hugged her tenderly.

"It's my pleasure my dear," she said with gentleness and hugged her back.

At that moment, Tlix's mother and father stepped in the room in their formal Gillikin wear. They turned around and smiled at the two.

"Wow, Tlix. You look just like your mother when she was your age." Tlix's father said to her, walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her then looked at his wife, who was walking to her.

"This is your big day Queen Ozma," said the mother to Ozma. "We are happy for you to take up your father's name as ruler of Oz. How do you feel?"

Ozma sighed, both of sadness and happiness. "I'm excited to do this. To keep the name of my father in line. I am the last in line for this and I want to make him proud."

Locasta went to her, standing beside her. "He would be more than proud to see you take his place. I know he would be very proud of you in this."

Ozma smiled sweetly and looked at her. "I wish he was here with me for this."

"We all wish he was here," Tlix's father said. "But he will be there in spirit."

Ozma smiled and looked back in the mirror. Tlix went to her side and gave a gentle hug. "I will be by your side as well as Lady Glinda and my grandmother. Everything will be great."

Ozma hugged her back and sighed. "Thank you. For this. For letting me be here in your beautiful home."

"You don't have to thank us. It was our pleasure to have you here in rough times." Tlix's mother walked to her. "And even in good times."

Ozma couldn't help but smile. Tlix and her family were her family too. As well as Lady Glinda and Jack Pumpkinhead. Speaking of Jack, he walked through the doors and looked at them. He looked exactly like he did when Ozma first made him years ago. His head was a pumpkin and his body of bark and trees with clothing on them. Ozma looked at him and went to hug him tightly.

"The carriage awaits for you mother," Jack said to her. "Lady Glinda will be on her way shortly."

"Thank you Jack," said Ozma, pulling away from him. "Who will be guiding the carriage?"

"The sawhorse of course. He's excited for you as am I."

Ozma smiled and kissed beside his head where his cheek would be. She then looked around at the others. "I guess we are ready right?" They nodded and went to the door, Locasta offering her arm to Ozma and she took it.

While Ozma and the others were getting ready for the City of Emeralds, the Scarecrow and Lion were getting ready also in Munchkin Country. The Scarecrow was visiting the Lion for this special occasion away from the mansion in Winkie Country. They had an agreement that they should go together. Mick Chopper, also known as the Tin Woodsman, had a special ride for them to go to the Emerald City.

"Are you ready Lion?" The scarecrow asked after a while. He had to wait for him to get his wife and family read. The Scarecrow and his family were changed by the local Munchkins into hand-me-down fancy clothes.

"Just about, my friend." The Lion called out to him. "Come back Chairurn."

Right when the Lion said that, Chairurn ran out from the woods into the open, going into position of attack. He looked back and forth. His grandfather, the Lion, sprung from the woods with his own daughter. They both circled around him, well-groomed as a lion could be.

"You need to calm down my dear," the lioness, Chairurn's mom, said. "This is a very important day and Queen Ozma had invited all of Oz to it. Well, almost all."

"But I don't want to." Chairurn whined to his mom. "I'm scared to be around too many people."

"You'll be ok. They're all friends." The lion moved closer to his grandson. "Just look at me. I was a coward until one day a little girl came here and helped me."

"It's true," the Scarecrow said, walking up to the group of lions. "He did get enough courage. Look at him now. A great family like he wanted."

"Oh stop," the Lion said while putting a paw on his face in embarrassment. His wife came from the woods after watching them and licked the side of Lion's face.

Shyanusk went to them and smiled, her mother walking with her. "You see," Shyanusk started to say. "Lion is an inspiration to those who need it as well as my father. They took time to get where they are now. You just need to get help."

Chairurn looked at all of them then sat on his hind legs with his head down. "But it'll be crowded and stuff."

"Urn. There will be crowds but you have friends and family to help you through your shyness." The lion said to his grandson. "We will be there. The Good Witches. Everyone that have been there for us."

He looked up at him and let a sigh out, laying down. "Fine. But I won't talk to people."

His family sighed as they looked at each other. They knew what each other were thinking, that this would be hard. This was a big day, not just for Ozma but also for Chairurn. He hadn't talked to many others besides Scarecrow's family and Nick's.

Shortly after finishing getting ready, a carriage from the Emerald City arrived exactly where the Lion lived. The one driving it didn't look at the ones standing near it and the face wasn't clear either.

"All to the Emerald City!" He yelled from the driver's side. He was dressed in all green and wore a hat that had a green fish net around to help protect him from everything around. The Lion and Scarecrow looked at each other to see who should go in first. The kids and women went in first. Then the Scarecrow and Lion went in. After all of them went in, the carriage went on the road to the Emerald City.

On the way to the Emerald City, the families were talking very softly to each other, the Scarecrow whispering that there might be something off with the driver. The lionesses shook their heads and disagreed with him, knowing better. It took a few hours by carriage to the Emerald City.

The woods became the past as they went. They were in the open, the sun shining on them. The Lion went to sleep and the Scarecrow played with his daughter. Until the Poppies came along, the ride was fine. The driver, after a few moments, started to drift to sleep. The carriage started moving side to side and the Lion looked after being jolted up. He saw the driver and went out in a rush. He went to the side and rushed with the carriage. He roared to wake the driver but failed, causing him to hope on the front beside him. He then took the wheel and started driving.

The Tin Palace glistened in the sunlight in the Winkie Country. The outside looked great with tin flower beds, fountains and many statues of people from Nick Chopper's life, like Princess Ozma and Dorothy. The land was tinted with yellow and had some yellow things: fall colored trees and primulas.

In the Palace, some of the Winkies were helping Tonar with getting ready for the coronation. His metal was being polished and axe being put away after being outside chopping wood. Under request from his family in the Emerald City, Tonar was well dressed. He didn't look like a tin can as you would think. He just looked like a tin version of a droid.

The Winkies all helped picked the finest clothes sent to him. He wore a yellow waist coat, lemon-lime pants and black cover up shoes for his feet. The people took a step back and smiled, the women all grinning and clapping.

"All looking good?" Tonar asked, looking around. The Winkies were wearing all shades of yellow and they look excited

"You look splendid, our ruler." One of the Winkies said, who was a male.

"Thank you, Ya'a'mina." He gave a smile at him. He looked at the time and looked surprised. "We should go. It'll be a while to get there."

"Maybe the Monkeys can help us get there," Ya'a'mina said to Tonar. "I know some of the Winkies already are on their way to the City. And I know the Monkey's can take us to the City fast enough."

"We can't There's no way to actually get them here." Tonar said to him. "I can't. Plus, with them being scarred by the—you know." He couldn't even utter at least one word of the Wicked Witch who once enslaved the Winkies and Monkeys. The Winkies looked at each other then at Tonar.

"That was years ago and she is dead. For good." Ya'a'mina stepped up to Tonar and sighed. "Ozma is expecting us to be there. As well as your family. You haven't seen them in so long. If they help us, you can have time for your family."

Tonar looked in his eyes and nodded. "But there's no way to get them now. The only thing that could get them was the Golden Cap that was used years ago."

"To, you have a monkey working for you. Do you really question it?"

It was true. Tonar kept a monkey just in case of anything. The monkey walked up to him and looked up. "Sire. It will be my honor to help you and all the others go to the City."

Tonar knelt down and smiled. "Thank you, Cwatra." Cwatra smiled and went to call the Monkey's from a window. Flying Monkey's appeared and looked around. Cwatra told them what they needed to do and nodded, going to each person, two going to Tonar.

"I will go to the City and tell them the Winged Monkeys are bringing you there." Cwatra told Tonar before leaving. Everyone in the castle got ready and went to windows to be picked up and flown to the City. It took a few minutes for each person to be taken out, Tonar being the last one out.

It took the morning and part of the afternoon to get to the city for them. Nick Chopper and his family were there waiting for Tonar to appear.

Roses blossomed, red carnations, and geums grew on the land and on trees. The trees twisted and were straight. The lakes had a red tint to it. The sky was a bit red but it was a beautiful shade of red you could ever see. Rubies dotted the road to the ruby castle of Glinda. It wasn't completely made of rubies, only the roofs. The walls were crystal white. Inside was beautiful as you can think of: walls filled with statues of empowerment; red drapes covering the windows; satin rugs covered the floors. In the throne room a ruby throne was on display, the very throne Glinda was in when Dorothy went to meet her.

Lady Glinda was in the throne room to gather her things. Her ruby necklace that was a gift from the Quadlings, her crown of diamonds. Moxi Fei walked in the room in the usual Quadling royal fashion mixed with the goodness color for the Good Witches and Wizards: velvet red waist coat and pants, white dress shirt and shoes. Glinda looked at her god grandson and smiled, walking to him.

"You look extraordinarily handsome my dear," she said as she looked him up and down. She was dressed in a beautiful ball gown made of white silk and red at the hem of the top. The bottom where her knees are and went in a poof, turning into pink then red. Her reddish-copper hair was curled, part of it was in a bun and the rest was down. She barely wore makeup beside red lipstick and red eyeliner, to show for the Quadlings.

"Thank you Lady Glinda," Mox said to her, smiling wide. "And you look more beautiful like always."

Glinda smiled and went to hug him. "You are a great kid Moxi. Don't let go of it." She pulled away and smiled. A solider, no older than Moxi, went into the room and bowed before Glinda.

"Lady Glinda. If I may speak." The child solider said to her without lifting her head.

"You may speak," Glinda said in her sweet, calm voice.

"It is time to head to the coronation of Princess Ozma. She needs you to be there. Everyone is counting on it."

She smiled and walked closer to her. "Thank you my dear." Before the solider could leave, she caught a glimpse of Glinda and smiled, bowing back down. Glinda is one of the few people in Oz people looked up to. She was a leader and mastermind, smartest woman you could meet. Nothing could make her loose her calm tone or anything of that matter.

Glinda went to Moxi and smiled. "Before we can go, we have to make sure all the Quadlings are brought safe to the Emerald City. Some of the trees might destroy them, like the China People."

Moxi nodded and went to a different room where a small book of spells for just him was. It stood on a podium, covered in the language of Oz. He took it in his hands and brought it to the throne room. He looked at Glinda as she is getting her crown of diamonds put on her head. She saw Moxi with the book and went to him, reaching for the book. She went through it and reached for a spell that Moxi could do. When she did find one, she gave him her wand to use.

"This should be the exact spell you should use my dear. It's a transportation spell to get us to the Emerald City."

Moxi took her wand and looked at the spell. "Are you sure I'll be able to do it?" He looked at her with worry. "I haven't done anything like this before."

"Don't doubt yourself sweetie. I know you can do this. Just say this spell and who you want to be part of it."

Moxi let out a soft sigh and stepped back. He closed his eyes and started saying the spell while adding who he wanted to bring to the Emerald City. His body was filled with wind and his hair was blown behind him. Then out of nowhere, a flying carriage came to the window, the size of a limousine. Moxi looked behind him to the window and rushed to it in amazement. He looked behind himself to Glinda, who was nodding her head at him.

"I did that?" He asked her with surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Yes. You did and no one helped you."

He looked back outside and admired the carriage. It was covered in rubies and clockwork metal, turning and rotating in many different directions. Moxi looked more in amazement. Glinda walked up to him and put a hand on his back.

"Ready to go my dear?" Glinda said as she looked at him. Moxi nodded and they went to the carriage at the front of the castle. He helped Glinda inside the carriage first and let some of the soldiers go in with her. Then he went in, the carriage going in the air and headed to the Emerald City.


End file.
